Le fruit de la passion
by Blue Depression
Summary: Seuls dans la préfecture, un désir inexplicablement sauvage, un fruit qui devrait être interdit... Rien ne vas plus pour Light qui commence étrangement à fantasmer sur son coéquipier... Hard Lemon, pour lecteurs avertis.


C'était un jour comme à l'habitude. Il était juste à coter de moi, dans sa position habituelle. Ses jambes fluettes repliées sous lui, ses mains posées sur ses genoux et le pouce sur la commissure des lèvres, signes distinctif qu'il réfléchissait. Ses éternels cheveux noirs étaient en batailles et son expression demeurait toujours aussi indéchiffrable. Fixant la multitude d'ordinateurs qui étaient disposés devant lui, faisant aller ses grandes pupilles d'ébènes rapidement sur les écrans. Son grand corps élancé et maigre était tout simplement magnifique. Je devais le fixer depuis trop de temps car il se retourna vers moi et me lança son fameux regard, oh combien beau qui me faisais fondre de l'intérieur depuis peu de temps, qui me fit réveiller de son emprise. Je secouai la tête, plus enragé que jamais d'avoir des pensées comme celles-là à l'égard de mon rivale numéro un.

-Light? Tout va bien?

Son regards était si naïf, tellement sans expression, trop charmeur. Je sentais ses pupilles me brûler la peau lorsqu'il me regardait. Cela me frustra encore plus. Comment pouvais-je avoir de quelconques sentiments envers celui qui cherchait avec hargne et détermination à me détruire?

Je détournai le regard, embarrassé.

-Oui, tout va bien Ryuzaki. J'étais dans la lune.

Satisfait de cette réponse, le détective retourna à ses écrans et à sa quête pour attraper kira. Je serai les poings et fis de même, plutôt fis semblant de faire comme lui car il n'était pas question que je me débusque. Je sais déjà que je suis le suspect numéro 1 sur la liste le L, il ne fallait pas que je m'attire plus d'ennuis qu'en ce moment...

Depuis peu, la mission pour trouver kira tournait en rond et s'éternisait. Cela avait tout pour déplaire à mon rival, qui devenait de plus en plus impatient à force de rester sans résultat. S'il était à bout, Ryuzaki n'en laissait rien paraître et restait toujours de marbre dans toutes situations. Je lançais un coup d'œil furtif à mon voisin aux cheveux noirs qui n'avait pas bougé de sa position. Il m'énervait tellement... Je voulais un monde parfait et j'allais l'obtenir, L ou pas L. J'allais devenir le dieu de ce nouveau monde quoiqu'il arrive, et personne n'allait m'en empêcher, surtout pas lui. Cela me mettait en rogne de savoir que j'avais probablement des sentiments à son égard, car je ne pouvais me permettre d'aimer mon ennemi... C'était stupide...

Soudain, il eut de l'action du coter de mon voisin. Il attrapa le micro placé devant lui et approcha sa bouche pulpeuse et demanda à voir Watari avec sa collation habituelle. Peu de temps après, le vieil homme apparut, tenant un fruit d'un jaune presque pervers. Le détective le remercia et prit son repas qu'il éplucha lentement, presque sensuellement... je ne pus détacher mon regard de ses mains s'activant à dénuder la banane. Si je n'étais pas aussi parano, je dirais qu'il faisait cela exprès pour me mettre à bout ou autre, qui sais. Intelligent comme il est, L a peut-être deviné mes sentiments à son égard et en profite pour jouer avec afin de pouvoir me manipuler... je me tordis sur ma chaise, mal à l'aise. Nous étions seuls dans le petit local. Lorsqu'il finit d'enlever la peau du fruit et que sa chaire douce était à vif, il ouvrit grand la bouche et mit une bonne partie de la banane dedans. Seigneur... qu'est-ce qui m'arrivais? J'avais des sueurs froides qui me descendaient le long de la colonne vertébrale, un mélange de peur et de désir. Mon estomac faisait des bonds dans mon ventre et mes yeux ne pouvaient se détacher du fruit et de ses lèvres. Mon rival referma les dents dessus et croqua lentement, trop lentement la chaire de la banane, qu'il engloutie tout de suite après. S'en était trop. Je commençais à sentir une bosse se former dans mon pantalon, signe de désir évident mais totalement impensable que je ne devrais pas avoir... Sans prévenir, je me levais d'un bond, essayant tant bien que de mal de cacher mon érection, faisant basculer la chaise sur laquelle j'étais assis qui se renversa dans un bruit sourd. Je n'en pouvais plus de ce que je ressentais, c'était humiliant, je me sentais honteux d'avoir de quelconque désirs envers lui. L sursauta en entendant la chaise tomber. La colère m'aveuglait, je lui en voulais d'être aussi sexy quoiqu'il fasse. Il me fixa de ses grands yeux noirs qui montraient une certaine peur... et un désir. Me serais-je tromper sur son cas? Peut-être avait-il les mêmes sentiments que moi et qu'il en était tout aussi perturbé...

Toujours sans prévenir, je fondis vers lui et lui arrachais la banane des mains agressivement et l'envoyais valser plus loin. Ryuzaki me dévisagea, immobile, le bouche encore pleine du fruit. Alors là, je laissais prendre part mes instincts primaires, oh, combien violents, attrapais son menton avec une agressivité que je ne croyais pas avoir, et l'embrassais en pleine bouche, gouttant du même fait sa collation précédemment mangée. Mon rival devint plus raide qu'une statut, et c'est honteux que je dus le lâcher pour pouvoir respirer, haletant d'humiliation. Il ne devait vraiment pas si attendre, ou alors il jouait très bien la comédie, car lorsque je fixais de nouveau ses prunelle de jais, je ne décelais rien. Il avait son masque imperturbable de détective de renommé et me fixai aussi sans ciller. L se leva de sa chaise, lentement et sans émotion et vint se placer à ma hauteur pour me fixer dans les yeux. J'étais de plus en plus en colère. En plus d'être totalement honteux de m'être laisser aller... je serrais les poings. Nous restâmes dans cette position plusieurs secondes qui avaient l'air d'être des heures pour moi. Son regard me brûlait, me pénétrait et semblait sonder mon âme. Finalement, à bout de patience je brisais le silence.

-Mais tu vas dire quelque chose, oui!

Mon rival avala finalement ce qui restait du fruit qu'il avait encore en bouche, se lécha les lèvres avec délectation, s'approcha de moi et me chuchota à l'oreille :

-Ça fait longtemps que j'attendais cela...

Je me figeais de surprise. Il se recula et me regarda dans les yeux avec une note plutôt perverse que je ne lui connaissais pas. Donc, il savait... pourquoi n'avait-il rien tenter plus tôt? D'habitude assez patient et réfléchi, je n'y comprenais rien. La rage m'aveuglait. L... ça t'amuse de jouer ainsi avec moi? Comme pour appuyer mes propos, il me sourit innocemment. Parfait. Tu vas le regretter...

Sans plus attendre, je le pris par le collet violemment et l'attirais à moi pour attraper ses belles lèvres bien charnue de détective. Il se laissa faire, même qu'il m'attrapa par la taille pour me rendre mon baisé. Je m'en voulais tellement de me rabaisser à ce niveau... Mais j'en avais trop envie. Je l'obligeais à ouvrir les lèvres pour y planter ma langue dans sa bouche pour ainsi attraper la sienne et goûter la fraîcheur de la banane dont le goût y était toujours présent. Ryuzaki se laissa faire, alors je mis ma main dans sa douce chevelure noire que j'empoignais avec force. Je sentie une bosse au niveau de mon ventre, là où se trouvait la virilité de L, signe qu'il aimait cela. Je grognai de satisfaction et le poussais contre le bureau ou se trouvait les ordinateurs, et envoyaient les claviers plus loin pour nous laisser de la place, soulevais L et le mis dessus, tout en continuant de l'embrasser. Mes mains se perdirent sous son chandail et caressaient son ventre plat et maigre pendant que ce dernier avait enroulé ses jambes autour de mon bassin et jouait dans mes cheveux. Je lâchais ses lèvres pour m'intéresser à son cou d'ivoire, l'embrassant, le léchant et le mordillant. Je l'entendis gémir mon nom et cela m'excita encore plus. Je lui arrachais presque son chandail blanc, manquant de peu de le déchirer tellement je l'empoignais avec force, puis m'empressais de le caresser dans toute sa splendeur. Mon rival se cambra sous le désir, tandis que je le mordais à l'épaule plus fort que je ne l'aurais voulu. Il ne parut pas s'en préoccuper plus que ça, occupé à essayer de me déshabiller. J'enlevais ma chemise, tout en continuant de l'embrasser dans le cou, puis le torse et m'intéressais à ses mamelons que je me pris du plaisir à titiller. Par chance, la préfecture était déserte. Je n'avais pas le temps de me soucier d'être vu par quiconque. Mes mains baladeuses descendirent vers le pantalon à L, vers la bosse assez voyante qu'il contenait. Je soulevais de nouveau mon amant, le mettant par terre plus fort que je ne l'aurais voulu, sur le dos, et montais sur lui à califourchon. Je continuais à l'embrasser, le cou puis le torse, le ventre, faisant brûler mes lèvres à chaque baisers. Finalement, j'arrivais à l'objet de mes convoitises et lui enlevais rapidement son pantalon, caleçon y compris, et admirai quelques instants sa virilité plus grosse que je ne l'aurais pensé, et assez gonfler, presque sur le point d'exploser. Je regardais mon rival, rendu tellement vulnérable dans cette position, gémissant mon prénom, attendant avec impatience la suite. Il n'allait pas être déçu la dessus...

Je lui empoignai sa virilité et commençais à faire des mouvements de va et viens avec. L se cambra sous le plaisir et se retint de crier presque. Sans plus attendre, j'enlevais mon propre pantalon et mon caleçon et revins à son gland que je pris avec gourmandise en bouche, presque violemment avec une perversité que je croyais sans limites. L mit ses mains dans mes cheveux, m'incitant à continuer encore et encore. Mais je n'allais pas lui laisser ce plaisir, j'avais mes propres instincts à assouvir... Je le lâchais brusquement et il me fixa de ses grands yeux avec interrogation. Je lui envoyais mon plus beau sourire psychopathe, et le retournais sur le ventre brutalement. Ryuzaki retint un gémissement pendant que je lui malaxais sensuellement les fesses.

-Hmmm... Light...

Je grognais bestialement et lui écartais les jambes avec brutalité. Je savais que ça allait probablement lui faire mal, et à la pensée de mon rivale que je déteste tant qui souffre m'excita de plus belle. Je réprimais un sourire de satisfaction, passais les préliminaires et rentrais sans douceurs en lui. L se crispa sous l'animalité de mon geste et cria de douleur. Je vis ses poings se serrer sous l'effort de ne pas flancher, alors j'attendis qu'il s'habitue à ma présence avant de continuer. Je lui flattais le derrière, le chatouillant pour l'agacer et pour qu'il passe au-delà de la douleur afin qu'il ne crit pas tout le long de nos ébats. Mon amant finit par se détendre, commença à bouger le bassin pour m'inciter à bouger. C'était le signal tant espérer. Je lui agrippais le bassin pour avoir une meilleure prise et commençais le mouvement de va-et-vient. Je le sentis gémir sous mes doigts alors je pris sa virilité en main pour pouvoir le faire gémir encore plus. Et cela marcha. Quelque instant plus tard, il se vida sur le sol de la préfecture. Je continuais mon ascension avec des mouvements de plus en plus brutaux, cherchant son point sensible.

-AHHHHH...

Je sus que j'avais trouvé le gros lot. J'accentuais mes coups pour continuer de heurter sa prostate pour lui donner le plus de plaisir possible. Il m'en demanda encore plus, je ne me fis pas prier plus longtemps et ne me gênai plus. J'étais devenu un animal en plein ébat avec son partenaire, c'était bestiale et violent. Finalement, je me sentis atteindre l'extase et me vidais dans mon rivale. Je restais un moment dans la même position, pensant à ce que je venais de faire. Je me retirai de L et me couchais sur le dos, fixant le plafond sans rien dire. Merde... j'avais aimé cela... baiser animalement... Je lançais un coup d'œil furtif sur Ryuzaki qui c'était écraser à plat ventre et qui me fixais aussi. Je ne décelai aucun dégoût dans ses yeux intelligents. J'avais conscience d'y avoir été plutôt fort et hésitais à m'excuser...

J'ouvris la bouche pour parler, mais mon rival me coupa la parole.

-Ne dit rien.

L me lança un de ses regards lourd de sens, celui qui t'empêche de réagir. Il me sourit timidement, se leva avec quelques difficultés et commença à se rhabiller. Je limitais, inquiet de ce comportement étrange qu'il n'adoptait jamais à ma connaissance.

-hum Ryuzaki je...

Ce dernier me fixa.

-Ne t'excuse pas. J'étais consentant.

Puis, comme il ne s'était rien passer, il retourna à sa place habituelle sur son éternelle chaise dans la même position qui semblait toujours aussi inconfortable. J'attrapais des mouchoirs et m'empressais de nettoyer les preuves de nos ébats. Après les avoirs jetés, je rejoignis L , redressa ma chaise et continua mon travail de 'recherche' de Kira, laissant le reste de la banane qui commençait à brunir écraser au mur, seul preuve encore existante de ce qui venait de se passer.


End file.
